


Jellybeans & G-Strings

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: An Easter Drabble





	Jellybeans & G-Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that part of this doesn’t flow with what we know about the boys and Easter growing up according to canon, but it's the only way I saw to make it work.

[](http://imgbox.com/SkZ2zDna)  
*Image found on Google*

Jellybeans & G-Strings

“Sam, you do realize that you just brought a newly orphaned little girl to the bunker and tomorrow is Easter, don’t you?” You inquired after getting the little girl laid down to sleep in one of the bedrooms.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“Easter? Tomorrow…little girl,” you prompted trying to get the gears moving.

“Tomorrow is Easter? Oh, I guess so. I had no idea. We never celebrated Easter growing up. We were always moving around so much,” Sam mumbled, half talking to himself.

“Yes, tomorrow is Easter, and we have nothing, so you two geniuses who thought it was better not to get the cops involved better figure something out fast,” you scolded Sam and Dean.

“I don’t have any clue about Easter or what the Easter Rabbit brings to kids,” Sam said.

“Neither do I,” responded Dean, “but I’m pretty sure it ain’t jellybeans and g-strings.”

“Well, you have it half right,” you laughed and shook your head. “Okay, never mind. You two stay here, I will go to the store and grab some Easter treats.”

By the time you got back home, Dean had fallen asleep on the couch and you found Sam sleeping sitting up against the hallway wall outside the little girl’s room.

You left Dean where he was, but covered him with a blanket. Then you gently woke Sam.

“Sam,” you whispered as you shook his shoulder.

His eyes lazily opened before he mumbled, “Didn’t want her waking up in the middle of the night in a new place frightened with no one around.”

You couldn’t help but smile sweetly at how much Sam cared about the little girl.

“Thanks. I’ve got this now, though,” you comforted him. “You can go to bed.”

Way too early the next morning, you awoke to very excited shrieking coming from the little girl’s room. You smiled knowing exactly why and rolled back over to sleep longer.

Dean and Sam, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on and jolted out of their sleep, both rushing to the little girl’s room to see what was wrong.

“The Easter Bunny came!” She beamed loudly when they opened the door. “Look, look, look what I got!” She said as she pulled them into the room.

“Wow,” Sam exclaimed.

“Look at all the candy,” Dean said.

Hearing that the boys were up, you knew there was no way you were going to get any more sleep. You pulled yourself out of bed, slipped on your slippers and trudged your way to the little girl’s room.

“Happy Easter,” you said, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Oh, Y/N! Did you hear? The Easter Bunny came!” The little girl squealed and jumped excitedly around the room.

“That’s wonderful!” “Why don’t I make you some breakfast, before you eat all that sugar? You like waffles?” You asked.

She nodded her head and hopped over to follow you out of the room.

As you started to walk towards the kitchen, you turned around and winked, “Oh! Boys, did you happen to look to see if the Easter Bunny left you anything in your rooms?”

As their jaws dropped, you turned back around to continue towards the kitchen. You set to work making a pot of coffee and noticed Dean quickly heading towards his room and assumed Sam was doing the same.

You knew exactly what they would find. You had really struck the jackpot on your shopping trip. In Sam’s room, he would find a basket with a few apples and oranges, a few classic literature books, and jellybeans. Dean’s basket would be filled with Busty Asian Beauties, Motor Oil, and plenty of candy, including jellybeans. As an extra little touch, you had found silk g-strings. You had tied one pair on each of their baskets.

When you heard Dean laugh, you knew that you had done an amazing job of making their first Easter something they wouldn’t soon forget.


End file.
